1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a user authentication system and method using call identification information, and more particularly, to a user authentication system and method using call identification information, which is capable of providing easy user authentication and high security reliability by performing the user authentication during call connection as an authentication server provides call identification information and a calling service for user authentication when a user uses a contents service requiring approval authentication in wired/wireless environments.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a variety of activities through Internet become possible with recent advance of Internet environments, user authentication become more and more important as prerequisites for such activities.
A user authentication method may generally include a method of using user log-in information, a method of using an encryption program and an encryption key provided by a service company, a method of using a smart card, etc.
The first method of using user log-in information is convenient in use but has a problem of possible hacking and illegal use of user information. That is, since a user computer transmits a pair of ID and password to an authentication server, there is a problem of information leakage by hacking of the user computer or sniffing at a network end.
The second method of using an encryption program and an encryption key provided by a service company is being most frequently used in Internet banking but has a spatial limitation in e-commercial since a provision system has to be installed in a user computer.
The third method of using a smart card provides high security for user authentication with no spatial limitation but has difficulty in spreading apparatuses and devices.
Accordingly, there is a keen need for an easy and convenient authentication method with high security reliability.
In the meantime, modern communication terminals at reception sides can interrupt an undesired call since they can display caller identification information (CID) of a caller side and know a counterpart telephone number before a call connection is established.
However, it is inconvenient in that calling purpose cannot be known before calling reception since the CID can identify only where or who but cannot identify the calling purpose.